Sweet Creature
by JS Abhi
Summary: Sweet creature, sweet creature, wherever I go you bring me home.


_It's late,_ Rajat notices, because the orb of night is high up in the sky. The stars seeming too bright to him. But the calmness of wind was making him giddy. The thought of everything being so beautiful, so good, making his heart rush in fury. To be honest, he could barely make up an excuse to stay here, but then again, he wants to. He wants to stay here in his room, alone, for an eternity. He wants to stay here till the day he breathes his last because if he leaves this room, he'll have to face her. And how can he, when he knows he messed it all up?

Now his walls aren't as strong as they were before. But he cannot blame anyone, because it's his own freaking fault. He allowed them to breakdown, after building them up so high. Just like that. As if it doesn't even matter.

He always had a control over his words, or so he thought. He used to think that he can handle every situation, every circumstance, even if it's the worst he's ever been in. He thought he could handle it. But today, he lost it. He lost his patience, and God forbid, he thinks he lost her.

Words, we all know, are more harmful than they seem. They make us bleed in abundance. Break us till we give up. He has gone through all this and that's why, that's the only reason why he thought he had a control over his emotions. Less much he knew something like this would happen.

He shouted at her today, too loud. His words, he knows, would be still ringing in her ears. God knows what had happened to him. Yeah, he knows that the past few weeks were nothing but a nightmare for him. His father is in hospital, there's a lot pressure of work in bureau, he is having this unbearable headache and then comes the financial problems. He is exhausted battling every problem on his own. But none of these was her fault. Why did he have to push her away when all that she offered him was an helping hand?

He loves her, no doubt in that 'cause if he didn't, he wouldn't be standing here and regretting. If he didn't, he would've left this house the moment he said all those harsh words to her. He wouldn't be here trying to find a good reason to strike a conversation again.

He sighs. It's so easy to train animals, people, robots..but so hard to train your own heart, emotions and feelings. He is a Senior Officer in CID, maybe that's why he thought he was _trained._ But who can say that those little outbursts here and there can turn out to be such a big deal that even a trained person can lose it.

Somedays, he thinks he don't deserve her or if to put it in a correct manner, she deserves better because, he lost his mind today but she didn't. She kept on listening to him spit out total rubbish till her eyes gave in. And he's so thankful that her eyes gave in because if they wouldn't have, he knows he would have never stopped talking all that crap and left from there. Then again, he's greatful he left.

But.._what now? How is he going to confront her?_

The sudden knock on the door startles him. He looks behind as he rubs that little drop of tear away.

"K..kaun?" He asks, though he is well aware about _her_ presence.

"Shayad iss ghar mein hum dono ke alawa aur koi nahi hai." He goes numb when she says that. A moment passes, she speaks again. "Bahar aajao. Dinner tayar hai."

He hears her. She doesn't open the door neither speaks anything else. He looks at the door in surprise._ Isn't she mad at me?_ He moves out taking long strides. She's already heading towards the kitchen. He follows her, blank.

"Pu..Purvi?".He calls her. She stops at her place, refusing to turn around. He tries to find the correct words. The sentences which he had built up moments ago, disappearing from his mind.

"Mai..I just.."

She waits. Waits for him to say something. Give her, not an explanation, but a meaningful sentence which will help make things quite easy.

He again looks at her, bangs his hand over the wall in frustration. He's never been in such a situation ever before. She sighs, because she knows him so well.

"I am.." he finally speaks. "I am so sorry. Maine gusse mein aakar najane kya-kya..I am so sorry..but", he tries to explain. "I didn't mean all that. Sachi. Maine kuch bhi jaanbujke nahi kahan..Pata nahi maine kaise vo sab." He chews on his bottom lip, still unable to find the right words. She turns around. Her eyes meet his making him nervous again, he tries to breathe.

"I..I know, I hurt you but, tumhari kasam maine kuch bhi jaanke nahi kiya. Aisa mere saath pehle kabhi nahi hua tha. Pata nahi aajhi achanak kaise..yeh sab..", he glanced at her tilting his neck. Guilt clearly visible in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

She sighs yet again. Then stares at him and smiles deepening her dimples which he loves so dearly. "It's okay. There's always a first time.. aur..mai samajh sakti hun. Pichle kuch hafton mein jo kuch bhi hua.. frustration toh hum donoko hi hai na?" He nods, looking down. "Tum baate share karna seekho na Rajat. Kya mai iss kabil nahi ki tumhare mushkil waqt mein tumhara saath de saku?"

He snaps his head up, "No..please, asia kuch bhi nahi hai."

She pauses, crosses her arms against her chest, her gaze never leaving his eyes. "Toh fir baat kya hai?"

He stills. Exactly, that's the whole point. So what really is the matter?! He trusts her, no doubt in that. She's the one strong woman he happened to meet. But he doesn't know why is he hesitating to share his problems with her. That's what he was trying to find moments ago, but his efforts were futile. Even if he's been in there for hours he still is not sure about what exactly is stopping him from letting his guard down.

"Rajat." He looks up when he hears her. She's wearing a frown over her face which then changes into an assuring smile. "Leave it. Hum iss bare mein baadmein baat karenge."

He tries to say something but she interrupts. "Please Rajat." He shuts up, she continues. "Pehle dinner kar lete hai, fir baat karenge. Okay?"

He nods slowly and walks away from there to wash his hands, she sighs and moves towards the dinning table. He comes back to find the food already served in both of their's plate and Purvi waiting for him. He sits over his place and both start having their respective food. But then suddenly, Rajat puts his spoon down and asks her irritated. "Kya tum mujhse naraz nahi ho Purvi?"

She glances at him for a moment, then shakes her head negatively as she reaches out for his hand. "Nahi Rajat, mai tumse naraz nahi Hun. Haan, thoda gussa zarur aya tha mujhe tumpar magar, shayad vo jayaz nahi tha. Afterall , tumne pehli baar hi toh apne aapko mere saamne express kiya hai." She said in a sweet tone. "Aur vaise bhi, jinn sawalon ke jawab tumhare khudke paas nahi, unn sawalonke jawab tum mujhe kaise doge?"

"Purvi mai.."

"Shhh", She smiles once again. "Koi zarurat nahi hai safai deneki bas agli baar se thoda dhyan rakhna." She added in jest. "Padosi puch rahe the ke kahi police ko bulane ki zarurat toh nahi."

He looked at her with wide eyes before breaking into a loud laughter adjoined by her.

"Chalo ab bahot ho gaya hasna.", She says after sometime. "Ab khana khalo nahi toh thanda hojaega.. Aur ekbaar thanda ho gaya na toh mai firse nahi garam karne vaali. Tumhe hi karna paadega." He nods with a pure smile present on his face as both of them start having their dinner.

And yet, once again he feels like he doesn't deserve her. But it doesn't matter anymore because.._she belongs to him._

* * *

**A/N THE END.**

**I don't have any idea if it's good or bad because I am not a Romance genre writer. As also, I don't ship Rajvi but I felt like they were the perfect characters for this plot.**

**A duo OS based on horror genre is coming soon (may include Dushyant) as well as the update of TJNR. ****WAN will take time because I am working on it.**

**If you liked this OS, please do review****. Thanks a lot for reading this one.**

**Love you guys.**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
